


Bridge from future to the past

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Poetry, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem. Spoilers within the trailer. Feels beyond the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge from future to the past

Today I stood on bridge  
From future to the past  
Completely bewitched,  
My eyes I couldn't trust.

I saw a ghost who flees  
From thoughts and any doubt  
And all the memories  
That were not frozen out.

But I deny the fate  
Of fight between the stars.  
 _Don't dare to be late_  
Remember who you are.


End file.
